And You Are?
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Sonny Monroe had to pack up and move without notice. She had to leave everything behind, losing herself in the mix. Who is Natalie Jenkins, and what is her background? What if she can't remember anything? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DEALING WITH SWAC!
1. Chapter 1

To sum up my life in the past four years in once set genre would be tragedy. My mother, father, little brother and sister, and my older sister were murder. The worst part about that was that it was my fault.

_You see when I was eleven, a new neighbor moved into the house three house down. I was always the nice one, so I decided to go over to welcome him to the community. I knew as soon as I saw him, he was creepy. He smelt of smoke and aftershave. _

"_What do you want?" He asked rudely, ready to slam the door in my face. I smiled up at him and offered the plate of cookies I made to him._

"_I am here to welcome you to the neighborhood. My name is Allyson, but most people call me Sonny." I said cheerfully. He scoffed and had a glint of something in eyes. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I knew what was in his eyes at that time. I wonder if I could've saved all of them._

"_Ah, that's a pretty name. Why don't you come in and so I can put these cookies in the kitchen." I sighed and looked at my house. A couple minutes couldn't hurt, right? Well as usual I was wrong._

"_Sure." I decided and walked in. He came up behind me and began touching my shoulders in a weird way. I tried to push that thought away until he moved his hands. His thumb moved in a circular motion on my right shoulder. I tried to shrug it off but he didn't get the hint. He moved his hand down until he reached my bra clasp. Being an eleven year old, I had some boob. I was always self-conscious because I had to wear a bra while everyone else didn't have to._

"_The kitchen is this way." He said pointing to a doorway. He kept his hand on my bra strap as his fingers played with the clasp. I shivered slightly at the uncomfortable situation. I wanted to run as far away from here as possible._

"_I have to leave. My mom will be worried about me. She told me dinner would be ready soon." I tried to turn, but as I moved he unclasped my bra. I brought my arm up to the front of my body and used the other to try and redo the clasp. I wanted to cry when he slapped my arms away. He pushed me up against the wall, pinning me there. I was so frozen in terror and shock that I couldn't move or try to fight. He roughly brought his hands to my shirt, removing it and then attaching his lips to mine._

_He rolled off panting. "That was great thanks. Come by the day after tomorrow and wear something move revealing." I got up and left without saying a word._

_That is what happened every week. He would tell me when to come over and what to wear. I was so afraid not to go because he said he would kill me or my family. I thought he was bluffing but still went over. The day I didn't go had to be one of the worst days of my life._

"_Sonny, where are you going?" My mother asked as I was getting ready to go over. I looked at her and began to sweat._

"_Lucy's." I said, knowing my mom would believe that. _

"_Honey, tell the truth, you know Lucy left for vacation this morning." I sighed knowing she wouldn't let a twelve year old walk around the neighborhood. I loved my mom to death but sometimes she would hover. _

"_Nowhere Mom." She smiled at me and began to cook. _

"_I made your favorite, chicken in a bag." I smiled and told her I would be upstairs. She kissed my forehead. I decided to take a nap to get my mind off of what might happen. Well the might soon turned into a did._

_I woke up to hear a loud bang coming from downstairs. I walked down, deciding to go check. As I got to the landing, I say my dad laying there dead with blood splatter around him. Tears came out of my eyes, and I went to go find anyone in the house that could help me. The only problem was that each person had the same fate as my dad. They were all dead with one gunshot wound to the head._

"_I told you I would kill them. Now as for you, I am going to let you suffer for a couple of years before I come for you." He left soon after leaving me alone with my dead family. I called the cops and explained everything. They decided that living here with the same name was too dangerous._

That is was brings me to where I am now. I am living under the name Natalie Ann Jenkins. I have never been to my family's graves nor did I go to the funeral. I had to leave my hometown of Wisconsin for Hollywood. I handed in my farm wear for star wear. I had to leave my past behind and start new. All thanks to the nameless neighbor.

**A/N: Like it? Should I continue it? Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well now that you know about my past you have to remember not to tell anyone. I was told that if anyone found out I would be uprooted and given a whole new life. I hated thinking that my life could change again, especially when I just started getting used to this place. I knew it could go bad at any moment but frankly I didn't care. I wanted to try and live my life.

"Sonny, it is time wake up, honey." Connie, my new mother told me. She was the only one outside of the police that knew. It wasn't my choice to tell her. She was actually working for the social services at the time I came through. She volunteered to take me in as her own. Of course she had to sign a confidentiality form because of my danger status.

I rolled over looking at the clock. I groaned and then jumped up out of bed. I went over to the calendar looking at the date. "How could I be so stupid?" I muttered. My eyes started to glisten with tears that were threatening to fall. I went over to Connie and she pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong?" She said softly while stroking my hair.

"Do you not know what today is?" She shook her head trying to look at the calendar. I sighed and continued, "Today is July 17th." I sobbed out, stuttering out every word. I looked up at her suddenly paled face. She held me tighter, knowing that it has been exactly five years since the day I lost my identity and my family. The day everything was taken from me and I would never be able to go back to my old family.

"Do you want to stay home from the studios today?" She asked stroking my hair. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention my new life. I was forced to grow my hair out to the middle of my back. They dyed my original dark brown hair black. They allowed me to keep my normal eye color. I heard sometimes they made people wear colored contacts. I currently have the greatest boyfriend in the world, Chad Dylan Cooper. I am an actress on 'So Random'. I love that show. I remember nights where my siblings and I would always watch the new episodes were on. Now that I think about it, the day they died was a day when it would've been on. I remember telling my mom that I would be on that show one day.

I smiled through my tears thinking about how proud my mom would've been. "Do you ever think they will find him?" I whispered. Connie knew who I was talking about.

"I honestly don't know. I hope." I smiled at her. She knew I didn't like calling her Mom. It pained me to say it in public. It made me feel like I was ashamed of my past life. I squeezed her tighter before pulling away. "You, my friend, have to get ready to leave." I giggled and nodded. I knew if I didn't go today then they will ask questions. I haven't missed a day of rehearsals or anything since the day I started, three years ago. In case you're wondering why such a big gap between when I got here and why I started so late, I suffered from anxiety depression.

About an hour later, I went down stairs in fresh clothes and fresh tears in my eyes. "Are you sure you want to go, Sonny?" Connie asked for about the billionth time. I nodded knowing if my mom was here she wouldn't want me to skip a day just for her. I nodded with tears steaming down my face slowly. Not a very convincing lie, right? She took one hand off the wheel to smooth my hair down comfortingly. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly. I realized that Connie never had to do any of this. I mean before I met her she was a single 23 year old. She never told me no though.

"What are you thanking me for, honey?" She asked in her motherly tone.

"For taking me in when you didn't have to. For allowing me to have a life that I always dreamt of, when you could have said that you didn't want to be tied down at such a young age." She looked over at me and smiled. She kept her eyes lingering on my face for too long. When she put her eyes back on the road, everything happened in slow motion. "Connie, look-" I was cut off by the sound of crashing metal. The bad thing was that the impact was only on my side. I remember hitting my head off the dashboard before blacking out. This day couldn't get any better could it?

**A/N: What will happen to Sonny? To find out review. The more reviews I get the faster I write :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I felt like I was floating. I had no idea where I was, but I didn't like it. I could see anything. My entire body felt numb. It was similar to being stuck in between worlds. I could hear people but I couldn't see or touch them. I remember hearing one voice clearer than everyone else's. The thing was that I had no idea who it was. It sounded so familiar, almost like I heard it everyday, but I couldn't put my finger on the name.

I don't know how long I was like that, but I knew it had to be a long time. The doctors came in every two hours to check my vitals and to see if I could move. "Okay, Natalie, let's see if you can hear me. If you can hear my voice I want to move you left pinky finger." I had no idea who Natalie was. But I still tried and tried to move my pinky finger. After about 5 seconds of constant trying, I heard a gasp. "Dr. Shaftie!" I jumped at the sudden noise.

"What is it now, Amanda?" The voice that I could only assume was Dr. Shaftie.

"She moved." The man sighed.

"Amanda, throughout the three months she has been here, she hasn't shown any signs of coming out of this coma. I highly doubt she actually moved, maybe it was a twitch or something." Dr. Shaftie tried to reason with her.

"No, I swear she moved. Watch." she moved the blankets off of my legs. "Natalie, if you can hear me move you legs." I still had no idea who this Natalie person was, but I tried to move anyways. I could feel my knee bending. I smiled as a reflex of doing something good.

"Ok, just keep a close eye on her, I'll go get Connie." The door shut with a small clicking noise to let you know the door was securely in place.

"Ok, Natalie, I want you to try and open your eyes. Your mom would be so proud of you if you could open your eyes to see her." I was excited. According to the doctor, I hadn't seen her in three whole months. "It's a shame that you don't have any siblings to keep your mom company. She has barely been home since the accident. I haven't laughed at 'So Random' since you left." Wait, did she just say that I didn't have any brothers or sisters? Maybe this Natalie person didn't, but Sonny Monroe did. Shoot, I had two sisters and one brother. I tried to float back to my mind so I could feel my body.

"Is she awake?" I heard a strange lady come into the room. All the weird people made me want to wake up and investigate why they were here. I tried winking my eyes to see if they would pop open by chance. I tried shifting my body around to see if I could more. "Oh, she is moving." This 'Connie' person said as I could start to feel my body again.

"Connie, there is something you need to know. There is something you need to know. Natalie has a 50/50 chance that she will suffer from some sort of memory loss." Dr. Shaftie said while walking into the room.

"Do you think I could be alone with her? I kind of wanted to be the first one she sees when she wakes up." I guess they nodded to Connie because I heard footsteps retreated to outside the door.

"Sonny, you do know you have to pretend to be Natalie, right?" She spoke as if it was directed towards me. I decided that, that was enough; I had to open my eyes. When I did, I was met by blinding white lights reflecting off of white walls. "Natalie, I can't believe you're awake." I looked at her confused.

"Who is Natalie? My name is Sonny Monroe, who are you?" I asked. I looked around the room, searching for a familiar face. "Could you please go get my mom?" She looked at me with terror in her eyes.

"Sonny, what is the last thing you remember?" I tried to think of my last clear memory.

"I was watching 'So Random' with my brother and sisters last night." She gasped in worry.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was watching 'So Random' with my brother and sisters last night." She gasped in worry. I was confused. I mean, wouldn't you be too if some random lady gasped after she asked you what your last memory was.

"What's going on?" I decided to ask. I was really scared at the moment and all I really wanted was a familiar sight. "Look, I know that you seem to know me, but I don't know you. Can you just do me a favor and go get my mother or just a family member please." I pleaded. I was on the verge of tears. This lady, Connie I believe, came over to me, a saddened expression on her face.

"Sonny, your mother…" She paused, looking as if she had to get her thoughts in order. "Sonny, your family…your family is dead." She looked at me, tears in her eyes. I looked at her with disbelief written al over my face. This was a sick joke she was playing.

"You are a sick person. Why would you lie about the deaths of my parents?" I snapped at her. She jumped in surprise, but she deserved it. I mean, what would she do if I pranced into the hospital, telling her that her family was killed?

"Sonny, read this." She handed me a small newspaper clipping from her purse. "This explains how your family died. It lies about you though, it said that you were found dead at the crime scene. The reality was that you were found, alive. The police brought you here to help keep you away from danger. The man responsible for all of this, is still out there. That is why you must listen to me." She nodded to the paper once more. I looked down at the headline. _Munroes killed in a murder. _

"Why?" I managed to choke out the simple question. I guess she was telling the truth. I looked down at the family picture take for Christmas that year. "What happened to me?"

"Your name now is Natalie, Natalie Ann Jenkins. You are in this hospital because you were in a car accident. It has been three months since you slipped into the coma. I guess you have memory loss. Look, I know I am probably the last person you want to see, but you have to listen to me and try not to be scared. I promise not to hurt you, but if you tell anyone about Sonny and her life, the government will come in and bounce you to a new home. They don't care if you suffer from memory loss or not." I nodded. I knew that I had to trust her. I couldn't survive this by myself. She pulled me into a hug.

"Natalie?" I looked over to see a…

**************************************************************************A/N: Sorry it is so short and crappy. It is kind of a filler chapter. I am going to try and get back into this story. Who is this person? Read and review…they make me happy :-)**

**Kelsey**


	5. Chapter 5

"Natalie?" I looked over to see a familiar dirty blond actor. My smiled enlarged as he walked closer. It was always a dream of mine to meet this actor. I looked over at Connie to see her shaking her head no. I looked at her confused at first; I mean, why would she shake her head no at a weird time like this?

"Chad, can I talk to you?" I heard Connie ask as she lifted herself off the chair. She used he hand to indicate that I wasn't supposed to hear. The only flaw with her plan was that the door was left open. "Chad, after three months of nearly nothing from her, she wakes up. I don't understand it as much as you are confused, but she has memory loss. She thinks she is still back home, watching you on TV, instead of dating you."

I felt myself gasp slightly. I mean, I was dating Chad Dylan Cooper? This had to be a joke. "She doesn't think we are dating?" I heard the hurt in his voice and the shattering of his heart.

"I'm sorry, Chad. It's hard on all of us. I mean she doesn't even remember me, her own mother." I wanted to scoff at her words so bad. She wasn't my mother; she was just a government agency that took me in because it was her job.

"Can I talk to her?" Chad asked, trying to look behind her. His eyes meet mine for a second and I swear my heart skipped a few beats.

"Sure, but if she talks crazy, don't forget that she can't help it." Connie told him before she left. I guess she went to get food, at least I thought. I clutched my stomach as it decided to take that moment to grumble.

"Do you want some food?" Chad asked, smiling down at me. I nodded my fragile head, my blush coloring my face. "Here, I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded and felt my heart soar when he kissed my cheek.

Not five minutes later, Chad came back in with a tray of food. I scrunched my nose in disgust as I remembered the last time I was in the hospital. You see I have really bad asthma that landed me in the hospital a few times and each time, I had to eat the nasty hospital food.

"Calm down, Nat. It's not hospital food. I made it myself." He chuckled a little as my face turned into one of greed. I held my hands out like a small child wanting a hug before bed. "It's my specialty, garbage on the grill." I looked at him confused at first. "It's just steak cut up into squares, potatoes, carrots, celery, and onions for the taste." I smiled and patted the bed beside me.

"You can sit down, as long as you hand over the food." I propositioned with him. He chuckled a bit, but handed over the food.

"You really don't remember any of our relationship, do you?" He asked, burning a whole into my face with his eyes. I looked down in shame, wondering why I just couldn't remember any of it. I shook my head and picked at the food until I felt two fingers pushing my head up slightly.

"I'm sorry, I felt like I had to try. For some reason, I didn't like to see you hurt." He smiled a true smile.

"Well, I can tell you anything you want to know. So, do you have any questions about us?" He asked, leaning his back on the foot of the bed. I smiled ready to ask him anything that is everything. It wasn't that I was really curious. Okay I was but that wasn't why I kept asking. I just didn't want him to leave just yet.

**How was it? Sorry for kind of deserting this story for so long. I am going to try and start posting again, that is only if you want me to. So review and tell me what you want me to do xP**

**-Kelsey**


End file.
